Prom Night Revised
by Deathstriker
Summary: Ranma asks what will school give him? His questions will be answered on this particular night (Chapter 2 up! I've continued the story! : )
1. Announcement

Prom Night  
  
A/N: Hi again! I've returned! Thanx to those who supported moir! Thanx Maura! So I continued the fic. Don't care if its bad. As long as we're happy. Forgot to tell ya that Akane and Ranma is already 18 here. 18 are seniors right?. Sorry if I'm wrong coz' I'm only grade 7. And I added that Ryouga is studying in Furinkan high  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahasi yadi-yada. etc.  
  
Chapter 2- "What to do and who to go with?"  
  
Ranma sat there in his seat while in class. Thinking about him and Akane having peace, no fighting and the announcement earlier  
  
**********************(FLASHBACK)************************************  
  
"I have an announcement. We will be having the Prom next next week. You're partners can be your friends outside school."  
  
***********************(end flashback)************************************  
  
While they're walking home, Akane noticed Ranma silent, and decided to ask why. "What's wrong?" she asked, but he didn't answered back, Akane now, getting irate, decided to walk past him. "Humpf!" then she ran away.  
  
"What a gaze, kawaii" he said to himself, now walking in a slow motion, "How should I ask her? Well, how about this, Akane,wanna go to the prom with me? No, no! that's not good, well ho-" suddenly he was cut of by the bell of a bicycle. "Nihao, airen, what where kitchen destroyer?" Shampoo wondered. She completely forgot what happened yesterday. "She ran home already" "why she leave? Yeah you go with Shampoo prom yes?" she asked, giving Ranma a shocked expression, he answered back "How'd'you know that?" "Great-gramma know anything! Shampoo go with airen hai?" she asked again, "Sorry Shampoo, I'm going with someone else" "You go with kitchen destroyer?" then she ran away crying "Shampoo no allow this, airen go with Shampoo!" she said to herself and ran to the Amazon matriarch. "Damn, oh well, where was I." he continued walking home, thinking what to say.  
  
"Tadaima!" he greeted lazily, walking past the people there, he has decided what to say to 'Kane, not noticing the other presence there. "Hi Ran-chan!" Ukyo said, "Wanna go to the prom with me?" then Ranma was shocked for the second time, first Shampoo then Ukyo. Now who's next? Kodachi? Suddenly an insane laugh was heard in the Tendo Residence. More like of an 'ohohohohohohohho' "Ranma-sama! Go with me to the prom!" The Black Rose said. "Speak of the devil" he murmured. "No! he's coming with me!" Ukyo said, "No! He'll go with me!" Kodachi answered back. Then Ranma went up to find Akane. He found her in her room, laying in her bed, talking to her pig, P-chan.  
  
Akane's P.O.V. "Damn Ranma, why is he so silent? Maybe he wants to go with me to the prom? Or maybe it was just arranged by our fathers? Maybe I should go with other guys? Maybe I'll wait for him to ask me, then ask him if it was just for his' own, or for our fathers." She said to herself and then heard a knock on the door even thoug it was open. There she saw a pig-tailed boy, his fiancé.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked, "sure"she answered bak, hiding P-chan under the bed, fearing Ranma will pick on him. "Akane, I-I have something to ask you." He nervously walk to her and held her hands and asked, "Akane, will you marry me "Akane, will you g-go with m-me t. to the prom?" he asked, "but she was silent, shocked for that matter, "oh, I see, you goin' with someone else? Ok." he then walked away but he felt a hgead touched her back, "iie, yes" "what yes" he asked, "I'll go with you" she said but she asked him "Is this arrangewd by our fathers or-" "no, it was mine, they don't know about the prom, that is why I'm silent, I'm deciding how to ask you" then they giggled, but something interrupt in Akane's mind "How about the others?" "I already took care of Shampoo, and hell Kodachi won't even stand a chance, but Ukyo, maybe we should ask Ryouga to go with her, well, maybe they like each other?" he said and they giggled, and walked out of the room, leaving a devastated P-Chan. 'No! Akane! Don't go with him! Ukyou? Not bad, hummm.' he said in his thoughts.  
  
"Listen, Ukyou, Kodachi, I'm goin' with someone else, sorry Ukyou." He said, without even apologizing to Kodachi. "Going with Akane, ne? C- Congrats" then Ukyou left, with a tear on her eyes. 'He chose her over me' she thought. Kodachi was shocked, maybe she was just dreaming but then she left too, without even arguing. "Well, that went well" Akane said, suddenly, a black dimension appeared in the Koi pond, then someone came out from the hole, with someone. Realizing it was Shampoo. Shampoo spoke. "Airen go with Shampoo to the prom right?" she asked, but she received a 'no', "tehn, meet Li-pylon , kitchen destroyer defeat Li go out airen life" she shouted, then the battle begins!  
  
Li launched a kick on Akane, but she dodged it, Li- gave a following uppercut to her, sending her to the roof. "Akane!" Ranma shouted "No help" Shampoo said. "I'm not going to lose that easily" she said then used a technique , sending Li- to the dimension with Shampoo, and be never seen in a few weeks. "What have you done to MY Shampoo!" Mousse appeared but fell into the hole too. "That was dumb" Akane said. "Daijoubu?" Ranma ran to Akane and asked if she was alright.  
  
Somewhere.  
  
Ukyo sat in the park, crying. She lost, lost to Akane. "What does he see on her?" she asked herself, but she heard someone crying, she looked up and then saw Ryouga up in the tree, mumbling the opposite of what she said. "Ryouga, get down, you ca sit here" she said, then Ryouga jumped down and looked around to find the bench. "It's right here, sugar" she said. "Where?" he looked around "BEHIND YOU!" she shouted he looked back, and got close-to-close faces with Ukyou. "Sorry" they said in unison. Then they sat on the bench, far. Then Ryouga spoke; "Ano, Ukyou, are you going with someone else?" he asked, She was shocked, 'Is HE going to ASK me to go with HIM to the PROM?' she thought "N-No" she said, Then Ryouga kneeled before her, getting the glances of the people, thinking that he will propose. But he didn't care. "Will you marry me? "Will y-you go w-with me t-to the p-prom?" he asked, there was silence in a minute, eavesdroppers were waiting for the answer. "s-sure" she said, looking down on Ryouga, smiling, he smiled back. Then walked away together, hand-in-hand.  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
A/N: Hiya! There, thanx to those who supported me, thanks Maura. This will turn out to be R/A and U/Ry. I love these couples! Well wait for the next chapter. Review pls. 


	2. Who to go with

Prom Night  
  
A/N: Hi again! I've returned! Thanx to those who supported moir! Thanx Maura! So I continued the fic. Don't care if its bad. As long as we're happy. Forgot to tell ya that Akane and Ranma is already 18 here. 18 are seniors right?. Sorry if I'm wrong coz' I'm only grade 7. And I added that Ryouga is studying in Furinkan high  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahasi yadi-yada. etc.  
  
Chapter 2- "What to do and who to go with?"  
  
Ranma sat there in his seat while in class. Thinking about him and Akane having peace, no fighting and the announcement earlier  
  
**********************(FLASHBACK)************************************  
  
"I have an announcement. We will be having the Prom next next week. You're partners can be your friends outside school."  
  
***********************(end flashback)************************************  
  
While they're walking home, Akane noticed Ranma silent, and decided to ask why. "What's wrong?" she asked, but he didn't answered back, Akane now, getting irate, decided to walk past him. "Humpf!" then she ran away.  
  
"What a gaze, kawaii" he said to himself, now walking in a slow motion, "How should I ask her? Well, how about this, Akane,wanna go to the prom with me? No, no! that's not good, well ho-" suddenly he was cut of by the bell of a bicycle. "Nihao, airen, what where kitchen destroyer?" Shampoo wondered. She completely forgot what happened yesterday. "She ran home already" "why she leave? Yeah you go with Shampoo prom yes?" she asked, giving Ranma a shocked expression, he answered back "How'd'you know that?" "Great-gramma know anything! Shampoo go with airen hai?" she asked again, "Sorry Shampoo, I'm going with someone else" "You go with kitchen destroyer?" then she ran away crying "Shampoo no allow this, airen go with Shampoo!" she said to herself and ran to the Amazon matriarch. "Damn, oh well, where was I." he continued walking home, thinking what to say.  
  
"Tadaima!" he greeted lazily, walking past the people there, he has decided what to say to 'Kane, not noticing the other presence there. "Hi Ran-chan!" Ukyo said, "Wanna go to the prom with me?" then Ranma was shocked for the second time, first Shampoo then Ukyo. Now who's next? Kodachi? Suddenly an insane laugh was heard in the Tendo Residence. More like of an 'ohohohohohohohho' "Ranma-sama! Go with me to the prom!" The Black Rose said. "Speak of the devil" he murmured. "No! he's coming with me!" Ukyo said, "No! He'll go with me!" Kodachi answered back. Then Ranma went up to find Akane. He found her in her room, laying in her bed, talking to her pig, P-chan.  
  
Akane's P.O.V. "Damn Ranma, why is he so silent? Maybe he wants to go with me to the prom? Or maybe it was just arranged by our fathers? Maybe I should go with other guys? Maybe I'll wait for him to ask me, then ask him if it was just for his' own, or for our fathers." She said to herself and then heard a knock on the door even thoug it was open. There she saw a pig-tailed boy, his fiancé.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked, "sure"she answered bak, hiding P-chan under the bed, fearing Ranma will pick on him. "Akane, I-I have something to ask you." He nervously walk to her and held her hands and asked, "Akane, will you marry me "Akane, will you g-go with m-me t. to the prom?" he asked, "but she was silent, shocked for that matter, "oh, I see, you goin' with someone else? Ok." he then walked away but he felt a hgead touched her back, "iie, yes" "what yes" he asked, "I'll go with you" she said but she asked him "Is this arrangewd by our fathers or-" "no, it was mine, they don't know about the prom, that is why I'm silent, I'm deciding how to ask you" then they giggled, but something interrupt in Akane's mind "How about the others?" "I already took care of Shampoo, and hell Kodachi won't even stand a chance, but Ukyo, maybe we should ask Ryouga to go with her, well, maybe they like each other?" he said and they giggled, and walked out of the room, leaving a devastated P-Chan. 'No! Akane! Don't go with him! Ukyou? Not bad, hummm.' he said in his thoughts.  
  
"Listen, Ukyou, Kodachi, I'm goin' with someone else, sorry Ukyou." He said, without even apologizing to Kodachi. "Going with Akane, ne? C- Congrats" then Ukyou left, with a tear on her eyes. 'He chose her over me' she thought. Kodachi was shocked, maybe she was just dreaming but then she left too, without even arguing. "Well, that went well" Akane said, suddenly, a black dimension appeared in the Koi pond, then someone came out from the hole, with someone. Realizing it was Shampoo. Shampoo spoke. "Airen go with Shampoo to the prom right?" she asked, but she received a 'no', "tehn, meet Li-pylon , kitchen destroyer defeat Li go out airen life" she shouted, then the battle begins!  
  
Li launched a kick on Akane, but she dodged it, Li- gave a following uppercut to her, sending her to the roof. "Akane!" Ranma shouted "No help" Shampoo said. "I'm not going to lose that easily" she said then used a technique , sending Li- to the dimension with Shampoo, and be never seen in a few weeks. "What have you done to MY Shampoo!" Mousse appeared but fell into the hole too. "That was dumb" Akane said. "Daijoubu?" Ranma ran to Akane and asked if she was alright.  
  
Somewhere.  
  
Ukyo sat in the park, crying. She lost, lost to Akane. "What does he see on her?" she asked herself, but she heard someone crying, she looked up and then saw Ryouga up in the tree, mumbling the opposite of what she said. "Ryouga, get down, you ca sit here" she said, then Ryouga jumped down and looked around to find the bench. "It's right here, sugar" she said. "Where?" he looked around "BEHIND YOU!" she shouted he looked back, and got close-to-close faces with Ukyou. "Sorry" they said in unison. Then they sat on the bench, far. Then Ryouga spoke; "Ano, Ukyou, are you going with someone else?" he asked, She was shocked, 'Is HE going to ASK me to go with HIM to the PROM?' she thought "N-No" she said, Then Ryouga kneeled before her, getting the glances of the people, thinking that he will propose. But he didn't care. "Will you marry me? "Will y-you go w-with me t-to the p-prom?" he asked, there was silence in a minute, eavesdroppers were waiting for the answer. "s-sure" she said, looking down on Ryouga, smiling, he smiled back. Then walked away together, hand-in-hand.  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
A/N: Hiya! There, thanx to those who supported me, thanks Maura. This will turn out to be R/A and U/Ry. I love these couples! Well wait for the next chapter. Review pls. 


End file.
